


I Will Take Your Heart

by YYXYeojin (princesajujuba)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Persona 5
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Ha Sooyoung is the queen of lesbians, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot, Reader-Interactive, Some fight scenes, Teenage Rebellion, a lot of it, it's not sexual but it's there, they're all in high school except for Haseul and Yeojin so please don't be nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesajujuba/pseuds/YYXYeojin
Summary: Ha Sooyoung is on parole for a crime she was proud to commit. But now she must move to the capital, live with an acquaintance of parents that practically abandoned her, and study at this private girls school where her history precedes her.If that wasn't enough, Ha Sooyoung must deal with these strange dreams that have been haunting her since the moment she entered Seoul.[Knowledge of Persona Series Unnecessary]





	1. Day 0 - Opera House

**Author's Note:**

> following Persona tradition, each chapter will be a single day so this will be a loooong one
> 
> cryptic warning that anyone who's a fan of the series will understand: our girl Yves is not a fool
> 
> some necessary scenes were taken right from the game, but don't worry everything else is 100% mine

**Day ???, Month ???, Year 20XX**

Illuminated by the light of chandeliers, two actors presented themselves on stage, their costumes shining with golden threads and silken frills. They were a couple made like all the classics, a soprano and a baritone singing their love story. The drama is recognisable even for those who've never stepped a foot inside a theatre: the parents don't accept their daughter's choice on her partner,  leaving her to midnight escapes to see the stars. But nothing can escape the eyes of God, and soon both of them face the consequences of their lies and disobedience. The audience was quiet in its admiration with the exception of a few sensitive criers.

However one person didn't seem to care for the unfolding of the plot. 

On the second floor, a lone feminine figure was running in the corridors leading up to the private boxes. Her white feathered coat and dress stood out against the velvety red and gold around her, but what really drew in attention was the mask adorning the upper half of her face. Unlike the rest of her outfit, which besides the coat and dress consisted of white ballet shoes and feather hair clips on both sides of her head, the mask covering her face was black. It was made of stiff leather, elongating forward near the base to form a flat, deep burgundy beak. 

"Cygne... Can you hear me? Go to the nearest second door to your left... If my analysis is correct, you'll find a staircase for the staff... From there you'll gain access to the rooftop... Good luck." The voice coming from her earphones was low and had a sleepy tone to it. The girl (Cygne?) faithfully followed the sleepy voice's instructions but was still halted by a man wearing a suit. 

"Excuse me, miss. You're not allowed to run here. You're bothering those who want to listen to this beautiful opera. Speaking of which, may I see your entrance ticket?" After the last sentence, the possible security man extended his right hand, palm up in the universal "give me" motion. 

With a disgusted face, Cygne muttered something about not having the time for this. Then she raised her voice, confrontational. "Get out of my face. I have places to go to." She made to move past him, but was soon stopped by the sight in front of her. 

Hearing the violent words coming from her mouth, what was once a simple staff member of the opera house began its transformation.  It grew twice in size, its figure turning into what looked like a minotaur if it had scales from the chest down, arms for legs, and a snake tail as thick as a door. 

Apparently Cygne had been ready for this though, if the way her face twisted in concentration was any proof. Taking half a step forward, she pointed at the monster and gave it a smug laugh. 

"Hahahahah! As if a mere Moloch like you could stop me. You don't even deserve my attention. I'm gonna give you a taste of my  _Persona_!" The last word was a shout, simple but filled with power. 

An unnatural wind began to ruffle Cygne's feathered outfit and long dark hair. It didn't take long for a figure to appear out of thin air behind the girl. Lilith, a representation of her rebellion, was feminine and nude. Only a great serpent covered her body, bits of its dead skin clinging to her form as well. Her yellow eyes gazed at the enemy with obvious blood thirst, and Cygne seemed perfectly willing to indulge her. The smile dancing in her red lips promising that and more. 

However even the sudden apparition of a Persona didn't seem to rattle the lone Moloch, who didn't hesitate to attack. It immediately spat a flaming Maragion in Lilith's direction. She tried to evade it, but thanks to her weakness to fire she still suffered damage. Enraged, Cygne stuck her hand inside her left pocket and pulled out a gun. She fired half of its ammo at the same time as she made Lilith cast a Mudoon death curse. She'd have just shot it any other time, but now Cygne was in a time limit. The higher the chances of a single shot kill the better. 

As expected the Muloch fell to the floor with a howl of pain before exploding into shadows and then fading from existence. It only left a little won bag where its corpse would be. Cygne allowed Lilith to fade back inside her subconscious as she made her way to the spoils of battle. Counting the coins and confirming it was the same amount the other Molochs had left before, Cygne stuffed it in her right pocket and returned her gun to its rightful place in her coat. Her movements were almost automatic. 

What Cygne hadn't considered before was the effect so many shots could have in a theater. The sound of violins coming from the lower chambers under the stage stopped with a screeching halt as screams began to dominate the audience at all corners of the stage. The actors themselves were frozen in fright. Soon the halls where she stood were filled with people almost trampling each other in their search for escape. It was a fortunate accident as it allowed Cygne to slip away unnoticed upstairs. 

From the top of the boxes, the vision before Cygne was something else. Everything looked so distant among the confusion on the lower levels, just the brightness of the chandeliers for company. However Cygne couldn't stop now. She kept running, jumping from one chandelier to the other until she reached the painted glass windows in the front of the opera house. The sound of police sirens could be heard from the outside, fast approaching. 

Breathing firmly, she fished her pistol out of her pocket again and shot the rest of her bullets at the window before casting it away. Then she dove into the rain of shattered glass, reaching the floor with a crack and a thud. She swallowed the moan of pain trying to make its way past her throat. With great effort Cygne raised herself from the floor and ran trying to escape but she was trapped. Law enforcement was surrounding her with rifles and heavy protective gear. She had a few tricks up her sleeves, their blades sharp and cutting where she kept them hidden near her wrists, but it wouldn't matter against their armor. Before she could do anything though, Cygne felt a prick against her neck. She raised her hand and felt the dart in her skin before falling to the ground. 

Her mind was muddy as she felt the handcuffs locking her wrists together, a chorus of "suspect detained" coming from all around her. However what really seemed to affect her was the voice of a single man. He'd grabbed her by her hair and told Cygne as she stared groggily into his eyes. 

"I didn't expect to find a kid. You know, you have a companion to thank for this... You were sold out, girlie. Something about thirty silver coins..."

After that, she only woke up in jail. Her clothes had been changed to a checkered yellow uniform, coupled with black doll shoes and white woolen socks. Her mask was gone, revealing a young face empty of any emotions. After getting her mugshots, the girl behind Cygne's identity was ready to be questioned. After one too many doses of unknown drugs were injected in her bloodstream, the Seoul Police was ready to question her. 

Unconscious again because of the drugs inside her body, she was woken up by a bucket of ice cold water and a hard kick to the face that brought her to the floor. Chained to her chain, it came down with her. "You'll cooperate with us, won't you dearie? Or do you want another dose first?" 

The girl didn't say anything, eyes unfocused but staring steadily at the camera above his head, recording all of the abuse. The cop talking to her, a middle aged man with receding hairline and bad breath, saw her look and laughed at her face. Pulling back her hair, he asked her if she believed the video could be used as evidence against him. This time it was the girl who laughed a bitter, weak thing. "Of course not", passing her lips before she was released and then once again kicked in the face. 

The man raised himself from where he was crouching, observing the blood running down the face of the girl under him. Then he began listing all the crimes they were accusing Cygne of committing. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... Homicide too, huh? And thinking that all these crimes were lead by a little whore like you... And you were enjoying all of it, weren't you?"

Cygne seemed confused by the accusations, if it were side effects of the drugs or a concussion because of too many hits on the head it was hard to say. Even so the cop continued his monologue, warning her that she "should know her place". Then he nodded at the guards who were still in the room, and then she was freed from her handcuffs. The only man to have talked to her until now pushed a clipboard in her hands. "It's a confession under your name. Sign it." All Cygne could do was slap it weakly away, but it was enough to fill the cop with anger.

"I only need your hand to sign it. But your leg? It's unnecessary to me." That was all the warning he gave before stomping hard on her leg with all the weight of his body. "I don't care if you lose something so useless..." Once again he offered her the clipboard and a pen, promising to give her even more lessons if she dared to disobey. The girl looked down at the pen in her hand and finally wrote down her name, her calligraphy not affected by the torture inflicted upon her. 

Ha Sooyoung. This is the name of the leader of The Phantom Thieves, Cygne. 

The cop received back the things in her hand with a sardonic smile and then left the room, together with his croonies. Sooyoung didn't know how much time had passed before the door to her torture chamber opened up again. Instead of the sadistic, disgusting man from before, the thief found herself staring at a familiar and disappointed face. Jo Haseul. 

"I didn't expect it was you..." A pause, and then the prosecutor recomposes herself. "You will answer my questions now."

Haseul was about to begin her interrogation before she looked down and noticed the syringe on the floor, the needle still there. "Those bastards..." Returning her attention back to Sooyoung, she asked if the girl could understand her. "Anything can happen here and I don't have the power to stop them. That's why you must answer me honestly. I don't have permission to interrogate you for a long time."

Cutting straight through the chase, Haseul perguntou qual era o objetivo de Ha Sooyoung. "Why cause such a major incident? I never thought it was just a prank, but it wasn't enough for me to create a case. That's because of the fact that I can't figure out the method behind it."

"...Why do you want to know?" The words were hard to say but still clear to all those present.

Jo Haseul fired back. "It's not a matter of proving it in court. This is my case after all. Now tell me. How did you find out about that world? How is it possible to steal another's heart? Tell me everything you know... Start from the beginning."

Sooyoung was indecisive, but before she could do anything a shining blue butterfly landed on her shoulder. It then flew back on the air, fluttering around her. The girl looked back at Haseul but the woman didn't seem to think anything was amiss, still staring straight at her. Soon a mysterious feminine voice began speaking inside Sooyoung's head. 

"You are a captive. A prisoner of fate, to a future that was sealed beforehand. This is truly an unjust game... The chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice still reaches you, another possibility may well exist... I beg you. Please overcome this game and save the world. The key to victory lies in the memories of you bonds, the truth that you and your friends have grasped. It all began on that day... when the game began six months ago... For the sake of the future of your world, as well as your future, you must remember!" And just like that, the butterfly fluttered its wings and flew into the ceiling. But before it could hit it, it disappeared in a bright light.


	2. April 9th, Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha Sooyoung has a strange daydream and meets her new guardian. Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who decided to check in on this fic! 
> 
> Just a small warning that all loona members will be featured in this fic and have their own roles, but not all of them will be a part of the Phantom Thieves. I love all girls equally but some people just fit the archetypes better. 
> 
> You can drop a comment telling me your bias and I can write a little something for them. Yes, I am taking prompts! 
> 
> Trigger Warning for attempted sexual assault on this chapter. It's short and no one gets badly hurt (which is why it's only attempted) but I think it's best to warn y'all anyway.

**Day 9, Month 4, Year 20XX**

In a subway car on her way to her new home, Ha Sooyoung was lost in thought. Packed tightly around her were salesmen in boring gray suits, eyes dull from overwork. A few teenagers looked like they were coming back home from cram school, their school uniform worn properly and ironed to the point of stiffness. Then there were the more laid back ones, wearing hoodies or skirts too short for even the most liberal highschool regulations. At last there was a single old lady, pressed tightly against Sooyoung's right shoulder. They were both one of the few who had managed to nab a seat before the wave of passengers had hit. 

A couple of girls were staring at Ha Sooyoung. At first she'd thought they were just envious of her seat. But the way they giggled and turned away whenever Sooyoung met their gaze told Sooyoung a different story. Whatever, she was too caught up in her own head to have the energy to flirt. Still she gave the girls a slow smile and then proceeded to ignore them, turning back to her memories of weeks ago. 

She'd been walking home late from school, having spent a few extra hours studying at the library when she came across a horrifying scene. A man, presumably drunk by the way he drawled his voice, was grabbing a woman who couldn't be much older than Sooyoung into his car. The woman screamed for help but the drunkard only laughed at her as he tore her blouse. He didn't look that much different from other middle aged man trying to hide their age, face caked with powder and hair oozing products. 

Ha Sooyoung knew it though. She knew that if she ever saw him again not only would she recognize him, there'd be a repetition of that same night. Sooyoung would look into his dead fish eyes and feel nothing but grim satisfaction as she round kicked him in the face until he was knocked out. 

Yes, she'd been arrested. However the woman being attacked had been able to escape and not involve herself any further with her aggressor. That was more than enough for Sooyoung. 

“Huh, what? Another mental shutdown? Stop being so naive, everyone knows that's just a conspiracy theory.” 

The rather loud exclamation cut in through the low buzz of activity around Sooyoung and effectively shook off any melancholy inside her for now. A girl with long brown hair and an incredulous look on her face didn't seem to notice the attention she drew in. She was one of the two girls who'd been staring at Sooyoung earlier. The other half of the pair had short fluffy hair and a stubborn pout on her face, apparently as oblivious to their audience as her friend. 

“It's true! Don't laugh at me, Solji!” That was enough for the girl, who snorted before trying unsuccessfully to swallow her laughter. She pointed at her shorter friend. “You should stop watching all that occult stuff, Songyi. Someday you won't be able to sleep and I won't have you crawl back to my room.” 

Soon the conversation moved on and their audience turned back to what they'd been doing before. Sooyoung unlocked her phone, immediately noticing something worrying. There was a new app installed on her phone, taking up most of the space on her screen. It showed a red and black image, an eye with a stylised star where its pupil should be. It had no name on it and Sooyoung wasted no time as she tapped on it insistently. If there was a virus on her phone on her first day in Seoul, there's no way to know what she'd do. 

And then the car she was in caught on fire. Sooyoung felt herself freeze to her spot, certain she would soon meet her death. But no one else around her seemed to be worried. In fact no one was making any noise or moving at all. They looked like they were all frozen in time, smiling at their phones or checking their wrist watches under their suits.

 Apparently only Ha Sooyoung was conscious of the time stop, free to stare at the dark red fire that threatened to consume her surroundings. It looked almost alive, and if Sooyoung stared at it hard enough she could see a humanoid shape among the flames staring disdainfully down at her.

And then Sooyoung blinked and it was like looking at a mirror. A figure rested inside the fire. The same leather jacket and green shirt, the same skinny jeans and black boots. But her other self's eyes… They were a sickly yellow and were almost swallowed up by the flames that covered the upper half of her face like a mask. Still her double didn’t show any signs of pain, only smiling enigmatically as if she knew something Sooyoung didn’t. 

Another blink and the fire was gone, the low murmur of voices in the background returned, and all Ha Sooyoung could do was shake her head as if it would erase all the things that had happened before. She’d probably fallen asleep without realizing… The stress from the trip must’ve gotten to her more than she thought if Sooyoung had started seeing things. Shaking her head, she focused on clearing her mind until she arrived at the station. 

Ichon-dong was full of foreigners, the chattering around her indescifrable even if the crowd were to scream in her ears. Sooyoung could figure out a few English words, but for the most part she was lost. It was only after spotting a guard standing by that she was able to find the place she’d spend the rest of her year in. It was a two stories house, painted a boring beige with a small rose garden at the front. All the window curtains were closed shut, inviting curiosity to what could lay inside. 

Unfortunately no one seemed to be home, as Sooyoung came to realize when she rang and rang the doorbell to no avail. She was about to kick something out of frustration when the man accompanying her told Sooyoung about another place she might find the owner of the house. Sakura Sojiro was a Japanese expatriate who owned a café nearby where he spent most of his time. After giving an address the guard excused himself, saying he needed to go back to work and Sooyoung bowed in thanks. 

The walk there was uneventful and soon she was in front of Leblanc café. Opening the door with a chime, Sooyoung was hit in the face with the scent of strong ground coffee. Taking in her surroundings, she found the place to be empty except for an old couple holding hands and a man working at the cashier. He wore silver rimmed glasses, a pink buttoned down shirt and a black apron, hair and goatee equally dark and slicked but by the stress marks on his face they were well on their way to gray. It didn’t take a genius to realize he was the man Sooyoung was looking for. Stepping forward, she asked him in a confident voice, smile painfully polite.

“Are you Sakura Sojiro-ssi? My name is Ha Sooyoung. I believe my parents talked with you about my living situation.” 

He frowned in surprise at being addressed, but soon he was nodding in what seemed like resignation. “Yes, I am and yes, they did. They also explained the why to me and honestly I don’t buy your pretty and polite act so drop it, kid. I don’t trust someone who did what you did and can still smile like that.” 

Sooyoung’s face could be carved from stone, smile frozen in place. So that’s how it was going to be, huh. Sojiro carried on as if he had said nothing wrong. “I also don’t trust someone like you living in my home, besides it wouldn’t be proper. You’ll have a room upstairs in the café. I put a bed and a proper futon there, I’m not sure how you youngsters sleep nowadays…”

“...where am I supposed to shower then?” Sooyoung’s voice was still polite but much colder, her smile brittle. This was all too much. It hadn’t even been five minutes and she was already fed up with this place. Sojiro stared at her for a moment, sharp eyes boring into hers. He knew she was frustrated, but by the unsympathetic look in his face it didn’t seem to bother him. 

He jerked his head in the direction of the door. “There’s a bath house at the other side of the street. Your parents are sending me money so don’t worry about paying. There’s also a restroom here at the back for you to brush your teeth. Don’t worry Sooyoung-a, everything is clean.” Sojiro stepped to his right, waving her over to a pair of stairs. “Now come on up, I’m gonna show you to your room.” 

Then he was gone, not even glancing back to see if the girl was following him. She glared at his back but quickly followed suit, the sound of her boots loud over the floorboards and creaky stairs. Like Sojiro had said before there were both a bed and a futon in the second floor room, the latter folded neatly on top of the bed. However it seemed like the bed was the only neat thing in front of her, a mess of boxes and books surrounding Sooyoung and her new guardian. 

“Well,” Sojiro started, interrupting Sooyoung’s mutinous thoughts of breaking his window and running back to Busan. “I’m leaving the cleanup to you. I’ll come back to you with dinner later, alright?” Giving her no chance to reply, he turned his back and closed the door behind him and leaving Sooyoung to stew by herself. 

After making sure he’d actually left, Ha Sooyoung cursed like there was no tomorrow. No way she was just rolling over and allowing this stranger to mock her like that. Yes, he was responsible for her while she was on parole but only where the law was concerned. They couldn’t arrest Sooyoung again just for not cleaning her room. And if Sojiro Sakura decided he didn’t want to deal with her anymore, well that was just too bad, wasn’t it?

With this new plan of attack in mind, Sooyoung’s face and shoulders slowly relaxed. Slipping off her bag and shoes, she climbed on top of the bed and tested it with a few bounces. Besides a few squeaks of metal there was no sign of it breaking any time soon. Nice. Then it was only natural that she’d like to test how comfortable it was. And surely if she fell asleep it was only a testament to its quality…

Ha Sooyoung woke up in an unfamiliar room, on top of an equally unfamiliar bed. The walls were of a soft blue velvet, but whatever she was lying on was as hard as concrete. When she tried to get up, Sooyoung noticed something that quickly drove the sleepy grogginess away from her mind. Her wrists and ankles were both bound together by two sets of thick metal shackles, and she was wearing an orange prisoner jumpsuit straight out of an American TV show. 

Looking around, Sooyoung noticed unsurprised that the only She snorted. It figures the only escape from this place was beyond bars. 

_ Click, clack. Click, clack.  _

She perked up at the sound of heels against the metal floor. Sooyoung wasn’t sure whether she’d been actually kidnapped/sold away to the blackmarket by Sojiro or if this was a dream, but she was sure whoever was coming to her was bound to be important. It was only when the sound came closer that Sooyoung noticed the much quieter thump of boots besides it. Two people then. 

A blink and then another bizarre sight entered her vision today. Standing in front of her were a pair of small girls with platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. One had her hair in a long braid at her back while the other had arranged hers in tight buns on both sides of her head. They were docked in a police officer uniform, caps included and batons included. But the most curious thing about them for Sooyoung was the eyepatch they wore on mirroring sides with the letter V embroiled on it. 

"So you're finally awake, Inmate." The girl with the buns barked out with a vicious grin on her face. "Good. If you had taken any longer we'd have to awaken you ourselves. I don't think you'd have liked that."

This time the girl with the long braid spoke up, voice soft but with a hidden steel to it. "I am Justine, and this is my sister Caroline. My Master wishes to speak to you, Inmate."

"Hey!" A sharp bang of a baton against the bars of her cell brought Sooyoung back from her shock. Caroline was glaring at her through the bars. “There's no time to waste here. Come closer so he can speak to you.” 

Sooyoung glared right back but did get out of her cot and closer to the bars. “Your master? Who is he and what could he possibly want with me? Is this some sort of human trafficking scheme? Some kind of sick Saw homage?” 

Justine just shook her head. “Nothing of the sort. I cannot explain it to you, but you have no need to worry. We are on your side after all.” 

Before Sooyoung could ask what she meant, Justine fished out a phone from her back pocket with her free hand. Caroline grinned in mean delight and leaned in closer to her twin sister. Each guard then took hold of a side, tilted it so the phone screen was horizontal, and then lifted it to Sooyoung’s eye level. She was about to ask again what was going on when the screen in front of her flickered on and came to life. 

On it was the most bizarre man she’d ever seen. He was obviously a foreigner just like the girls working under him, and the thought of human trafficking came to her once again. He had a long nose, elf ears, and bulging dark eyes that seemed to stare right through Sooyoung even through the small screen. He was wearing a suit, and seating in what seemed like an office going by the desk. But the most strange thing was his grin. No human mouth should stretch that far. For the first time that night, Sooyoung wondered if this was all a dream. When the man finally spoke, the feeling only doubled in intensity. 

“Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room.” The man spoke through his teeth, mouth still shut and lips stretched open in a wide smile. Sooyoung could only compare it to a ventriloquy doll. “Your body is currently fast asleep, but your soul is here in the Velvet Room. You are only experiencing this as a dream. Again, I welcome you. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”

Ha Sooyoung had had enough of this. If this was a nightmare, all she had to do was slap herself awake right? That’d be much better than listening to this cryptic asshole talk. What was her subconsciousness even thinking, creating something like this for her to deal with? The man ignored her increasingly irate expression, explaining how this was a different plane of existence and that she only entered it because she was “bound by a contract”. Then he finally introduced himself as Igor. Sooyoung thought about the Russian mob and shuddered. No way she’d managed to involve herself with that sort of mess. She nodded. Yup, this was all a dream. 

“I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”  _ God  _ he was still speaking. Sooyoung wanted out of this conversation. 

“LET ME OUT! I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS!!  _ JUST SHUT UP!!! _ ” 

She was shaking the bars and yelling like a crazy person, but Sooyoung had no energy left for pride. She only wanted out of this prison, out of this dream, and out of her life. When she saw Caroline raise her baton though, she realized she had made a mistake. Not moving fast enough to remove her fingers curled around the bars, Sooyoung received the full brunt of the electric shock, whimpering in pain and stepping back. Distantly she heard Caroline yelling at her about propriety and respect, but she didn’t really care.

“Still this is a surprise.” And of course Igor would wait until she finally recuperated for him to start speaking again. “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate. In the near future, there’s no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

Sooyoung made a face. She knew she’d just faced the consequences of her snark but this was a real and the pain wasn’t real. She couldn’t help but mouth off again. “Are you for real?”

“I speak of the end of all things.” Igor replied gravely, as if imparting some deep and horrifying knowledge onto her. “However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be rehabilitated. Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin… Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

Sooyoung had snorted when he mentioned rehabilitation, but his last question struck a chord within her. She’d gotten into a lot of trouble for challenging the world’s wrongdoings, and here she was faced with the option to do it again.  _ Did _ she have the resolve? There really was only one answer, and Sooyoung would give it again and again, no matter if this was only a dream or a different dimension or if she was really just going crazy. “Hah. I’d rather avoid ruin, dontcha think?”

“Then allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. You’ve met Caroline and Justine. They serve as wardens here in this place. I shall explain to you their functions at another occasion… Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…”

And with these words, a ringing noise started blasting from all around them. Caroline pointed her baton at Sooyoung. “Time’s up. Now go back to sleep, Inmate.” Sooyoung started to protest, but her words were drowned out by the ringing in her ears that seemed to grow in volume. 

And then she was staring at her phone, the alarm blaring right next to her face. The curtains were drawn open from where she hadn’t closed them yesterday, and sunlight flooded her room illuminating all the dust she hadn’t cleaned. “Hmph, I guess I slept through dinner then.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY, FINALLY DONE THANK YOU GODSS
> 
> ok so guest appearances will absolutely happen in the future because I'm not about to make ocs when I can just pluck in some other idols out there. I just won't tag their fandoms because this is a loona fic and that'd be disingenuous of me. 
> 
> Please review! It's how I know what part I should work better on in my writing. Tell me what you like or dislike about it!!!


End file.
